Crista peace
by Cristal Peace
Summary: Its about this girl who gits piced out of the hole scool by a neclace and starts fighting darkness which steals peoples personalitys so she has to fight them to get them back. And so that she live a normal life while not fighting she keeps it all secret.


**Character History.**

Krista Caskey is an 8th grader with lots of enemies because of bullies who constantly beat her up and tell every one, new and old to there school, lies about "nasty things that she has done", but even though she puts up with it and does not tell her parents, she still fills like she should help any one, even her bullies, when they are in trouble. She has dirty blond hair and worries way to much for others.

Jake Dayirt is an 8th grader who holds the biggest secret of his life _[Read to find out] _he has blond hair and doesn't talk about his parents much. He is new to Timber wood Middle school [_Krista's school], _

_His best _friend Chase Andrews also holds the same secret, his mom has passed, but he lives with his father Dr. Andrews who won a Nobel prize for his latest experiment _[The book does not mention the experiment because it is not important to the story_ ] His hair is black, and he likes long walks. _[Read to find out why]_

Dr. Andrews often helps using his inventions _[Read to find out why]_ He is only 46, has black hair, and loves science.

Chelsea Beaudoin is Krista's best friend. She has a good heart and always looks out for Krista even if she gets hurt in the process. She often helps when the bullies attack Krista. _[But she has a cold and dose not go to school for a couple of days] _She has brown hair, and her parents hate Krista for getting Chelsea into her fights._ [Not mentioned] _She's kind and doesn't care about what other people think. She also has a talent with unlocking things that are locked.

_[All of the teachers of this school don't care worth crap about what the student do, in fact they don't care if they get hurt or not also Krista and everyone goes to school two hours early to prepare for class]_

**Chapter 1. The Awakening.**

On a cloudy morning Krista walks into school with a happy face. Then some body pushes her out of the way so hard, it knocks her down. After hitting the ground it takes her a few seconds to react, "Hay watch where your going jerk!", she said, not realizing who it was that hit her. The guy terns around and says," what?, your going to pay for that comment brat." Krista gasps and starts running, _[Krista runs a few yards in front of the bully],_ she turns a corner and boom! runs right into the new student, Jake Dayirt, and they both fall to the ground. they look at each other and both get up, but before they can say anything, the bully Krista ran into, comes around the corner with friends to back him up. "Crap" she says, and with out thinking she grabs Jake's hand and starts running again.

They run into the orchestra room, into the office and lock the door wile getting under the window so the bully's don't see them. After a few seconds the main door opens and the bully's walk in while looking into the office window. Krista and Jake both stop breathing until the bully's give up, and search the rest of the school. Krista and Jake both sigh in relief and start getting up, they go into the hall way, looking before they proceed, they dash for the doors, Jake asks "why are we leaving?" "because if they see you then they will get you" Krista says. Jake looks at her confused. when they get to a near by park,, they stop running and say there greetings. "sorry about that, I'm Krista." "I'm Jake, and don't worry about it I'm ust to it" Jake says. Krista gives him a confused look. "how would some body be ust to that" "uh…um….never mind" Jake says.

Krista shrugs, and says "ok, well i guess we aren't going to school for a while and this was your first day too, sorry." Jake looks at Krista with a surprised look, "how did you know it was my first day?" "because when there hasn't been a new student in two years you start knowing when you see the same face every day especially when there is a face you don't recognize, its kind of obvious." Jake blinks, "oh….hay why did you say they where going to get me, I thought they where chasing you not me?" Krista looks away, "oh… well they like to get the new kids and tell them lies to make shore they don't be my friends." Jake looks at her, "well isn't that there decision to become your friend not the bully's? I mean, I would have to meet you before I could decide to be your friend or not." Krista gets up and, again with out thinking, she hugs him. "Thank you", and right when she says that, Jake's back pocket glows and the light engulfs Krista. the next second the light dims down reveling that Krista had transformed. Jake says with confusion, "Cristal?"

"Cristal?" Cristal says while looking at her self, "What? so my name is Cristal when I'm like this?.. weird" Jake stares in confusion "you aren't surprised?" "why would I be surprised? this is a dream after all." Jake goes over to Cristal, "Its not a dream," he pinches her. "Ouch" she says, then she starts to scream and starts asking a bunch of questions that you cant under stand because she is talking to fast, "what is this? why am I like this? who are you? and why did the light from your butt just change me into this?!.""I will tell you later now change back before some one sees you like that!" Jake says. Cristal looks at her self all around and thin looks at him, "How on earth do you expect me to change back when I don't even know how I changed in the first place!" Jake sighs then puts his hand over her pendent, it starts to flash and Cristal goes poof and changes back to normal.

Krista falls from the shock and Jake try's to help her up, but she slaps his hand away and says "Tell me what is going on here because you are kind a freaking me out with the transforming crap and why is the pendent the only thing that stayed?" Jake gives Krista a serious look and says "You have to become Cristal to fight the darkness that steals peoples hearts."

**Chapter 2. Cristal's Duty**

"Are you saying I have to fight like, kill someone?!. I cant kill someone! If you think I can kill someone, you can think again." Krista says while getting up. "You wont be _killing_ anyone, you will be taking back the heart that the darkness stole, thus making it dissolve." Jake says while walking over to a nearby bench. "Ya, by killing it." Krista says while going over to the bench as well. "you cant really kill a darkness, it reapers after a week. anyway you don't have a choice unless you want to have all the people in town to be mindless zombies for the rest of there life's." Jake says while sitting down. silence is filling the conversation for a moment while it starts to rain. Krista and Jake both take cover under a pavilion.

"So what is a darkness and why do they want peoples hearts?" Krista says while getting out a cloth to dry her off. she hands Jake an extra one. "Thanks" "No problem I always have an extra cloth on rainy days just in case this happens and Chelsea is with me but she has the flu so i did it on habit." Jake looks at Krista sadly, "Why do those guys pick on you any way?" Jake says while drying his arms. Krista smiles a sad smile, "I guess its because I'm weak." Jake stops drying and looks at her, "Your not weak Krista and you never where I can tell. also with that pendent on, you will be the absolute opposite of weak, it wont even be funny." Krista looks at Jake with a confused look and says "what do you mean?" Jake starts to snicker, "you'll see" Krista shrugs and looks up well it looks like the rain is going to stop soon so lets head back when it does okay?" Jake looks up as well "shore thing."

When Krista and Jake get back to school the bell rings for there first class and they both go to school. At the end they walk home together. "Hay how do you know about all of this any way?" Krista says while walking back words in front of Jake. "Because I'm just like you." "you mean you can transform too?" "yes." But how do you transform anyway?" "you-" Jake stops and looks to his right. Krista stops and says "What is it?" Jake looks at Krista again with a mad face, "It a darkness." Jake start's running to his right down a street and into an open field Krista runs after him saying, "How do you know?!" "There's no time for questions Just do what your heart tells you to do with the pendent!" "But-" "NOW!" "Okay" Krista closes her eyes for a moment then looks up. she takes her pendent off the necklace with a tug and throes it in front of her while putting her hands out to her sides, palms open, "TRANSFORM!" The pendent turns into a bigger light and engulfs Krista. a second later the light dims down revealing Cristal Pease.

Jake looks at her with a smile, "Good job, that is probably the only easy part of this hole thing!" Cristal looks at him, "Don't even joke!" a moment later Jake looks at Cristal, " It's here!" A man starts to be visible walking over the hill Cristal looks at him then looks at Jake, "But that is just a man!" "I can ashore you that is no man, look closely!" Cristal looks at him while he is walking toured them. She see's that the man is conducting an evil oara, "What is that thing!" Jake look's at the man, "A darkness." Cristal look's at the darkness like she's seen a ghost. "No way you have to be joking he looks like a regular man there is no way I will be able to attack him when he's like that. No way!" Cristal puts her face in her hands. Jake looks at her with a mad face. "If you think that you cant fight him you will die today, do you want to die, just look at him like he's the enemy then you can fight him, but if you don't try you are going to die!"

Krista looks up, "Die?" Jake looks at the man who is only two yards away from them. The man stops and says "You found a knew replacement? You know I'm just going to kill off all of them one by one the way you chose these wimps. He looks at Cristal and says, "Hay girl!" Cristal looks at him "You think you can just put on a necklace and beat me, if that where true then I wouldn't be standing here with three hearts in my body, and I picked up a new one today two I think her name was Chelsea? Cristal looks at the man with surprise then looks down. "Hay darkness….. you think you can take my best friends heart and get away with it?" she look up with a serious smile. "Think again!" She makes a staff in her left hand and makes it into a bow an arrow, and draws it, and looks down. the darkness looks surprised "What the?" He turns and starts running away. Cristal fire's the arrow, and in a split second the arrow hits him and he falls to the ground and Jake say's "By the way Cristal picked her not me." The next second he evaporates and turns into the three hearts. Cristal looks up and walks over to them and puts here hand out to them. The hearts combine as one and she puts it up to her pendent they go in and just like that the come out and fly away in all different directions.

Krista changes back and falls to her knees. Jake says "Krista?" he starts running to her "Are you alright Krista?" she gets up and says "Jake am I done?" Jake looks at her "I'm afraid this is only the beginning"

**Chapter 3. The School Bullies**

Krista walks into school laughing from the joke Jake just said, when Chelsea steps in front of them. Krista has to step on all the brakes in her feet that she possibly has to keep her from bumping into her. "Chelsea! your back!" Chelsea looks at Krista like she did something wrong, "What?" Krista says backing up out of her face. "you didn't visit me for the whole time I was sick, and I call you my best friend." While saying this, Chelsea crosses her arms and turns away. "You know why I couldn't with your dad and all, I wouldn't be able to get with in one yard from your house" Krista says while putting her hands on her shoulders. "Um…" Jake interrupts. Chelsea and I turn to look at him, "Oh!" Krista lets go of Chelsea and runs over to Jake.

"This is Jake Dayirt" While saying this she puts her hands on his shoulders. Chelsea walks over to him and around him as if checking him for damage. She stops in front of him while getting in his face she says "Hmmm.." Jake goes back as she gets closer. "Yes?" Jake says in a surprisingly scared tone. Chelsea moves back next to Krista "So?" Krista says like she is trying to sell him. Chelsea holds her chin while she thinks. The next second she points to him and says "you will get mobbed by girls in 3..2..1.." right then like on cue, girls of all different ages crowd around Jake like he is on sale. Krista puts her hands on her cheeks saying "Wow! that's my Chelsea for you"

Chelsea takes a weasel out of her pocket and blows on it, and the girls stop screaming and crowding Jake and cover there ears. After it gets quiet Chelsea says "Couch Tarver is on the track working out!" The girls start screaming and run for the track. Krista says "you did it again any longer and they would have eaten him. Nice job!" While saying this Krista puts up her thumb. Jake is Confused on what just happened, but once he gets back up to speed he says, "Why didn't you tell me sooner so I could run!?" "I told you, you would get mobbed, if you chose not to run during the three seconds I give you, its not my fault!" They both look away from each other at the same time and Krista is in between. Krista starts to laugh and so does Jake and Chelsea.

The bullies that where chasing Krista and Jake yesterday comes and kicks Krista down to the ground at that second Jake and Chelsea stop laughing. Chelsea goes over to Krista to see if she is ok. Jake turns around and says "Who-" Just then one bully grab's Jake by the shirt and throes him at the wall. Jake slides to the ground. Krista sits up while coughing from getting the wind kicked out of her. Chelsea helps her sit up and pat her back for breathing support. The bullies push her out of the way and pick's Krista up like they did Jake.

The bully who is holding her brings her face closer to his saying, "We are going to finish where we left off " Krista looks over at Jake who is passed out on the floor, thin back at the bully. She gives him a mad look, thin spits in his eyes. The bully lets go to cover his eye's, But when Krista drops to the ground she lands on her hands then turns her body to sweep him off his feet and before he hits the ground she kicks him into the opposite wall that Jake is up agents. She gets back on her feet with her hands and walks over to the bully and says, "You can hurt me, But when you hurt my friends its personal." The bully passes out then looks at the other bully, scared out of his wits, he looks as if he is about to be shot. She stomps on the ground, and the bully grabs his friend and runs down the hall. She looks at her hands in amazement then looks at Chelsea who has her mouth wide open.

"How on earth did you do that?" She says in aw. Krista looks at her hands again saying, "I don't know." she looks at Jake who is clapping like he saw a really good movie. "That was grate, you pass." He says while putting his thumb in the air. Krista looks at him with a mad look, "You where watching the whole time? I thought you where hurt." Jake smiles, " I told you that I,m just like you…. To tell you the truth I wouldn't of let that guy grab my shirt so easily. I would have done the exact same thing you just did." "You jerk!" Jake starts laughing. Chelsea gets up and looks at both of us saying, "What in the world is going on here?!"

**Chapter 4. Can You Keep A Secret**

"Can you tell me know please?" Chelsea says while walking home after school. "Not until we get to the house," Jake says while walking in front of her. "Who's house are we going to, Because this isn't the way to my house or yours." Krista says while walking beside Chelsea. Chelsea looks at Krista confused then looks at the back of Jake's head. She closes her eyes and smiles then says, "So, am I invited?" Krista and Jake both look at Chelsea confused then look at each other then back to her. Krista says, "Invited to what?" Chelsea opens her eyes, still smiling says, "your wedding of coarse."

Krista and Jake both stop and look at her saying "What are you talking about we aren't even together!" like they practiced it, which makes it look like they actually did. "Hmm.. are you shore, because you have been to each other's house and you did say that at the same time like lovers do." Chelsea says putting her hands over her hips. Krista and Jake look at each other and realizing this, look away and start to blush. Chelsea goes over to them and says, "And you guys are blushing, so admit that you guys are going out." Jake looks at Chelsea and says, "You will find out why we have been to each other's house in a minute." we all start walking again and Chelsea adds "Do you really want to tell me about when you and Krista became intament for the first time." Jake screams with aggravation and Krista laughs knowing that Chelsea is only joking.

They arrive at a mansion, Jake opens the gate after putting his eyes in a scanner Krista and Chelsea look at each other and shrug then fallow him inside. They get to the door and a man comes running out and up to Chelsea putting his hands in hers, Chelsea back's up a bit. The man says, "You must be the new Cristal, I herd from Jake that you got three hearts back from one darkness in five seconds flat, amazing!" Chelsea looks at him surprised and confused, "Excuse me?" Jake clears his throat. The man looks at him, Jake points to Krista. Krista waves then says. "Thanks." The man looks at Chelsea then to Krista then back. He lets go of her and does it to Krista, "That was amazing! not one single Cristal, well except the regular one, has never done that, amazing!" Krista smiles then says, "Thanks, But who are you."

The man looks at Jake and says, "Jake you are so mean, to never talk about me!" Jake gives him a "give me a break" look and turns to go in the house Chelsea follows him. The man lets go and Krista follows him to the house. We walk in and the house is huge. There is a boy about are age coming down the stars to greet us. "Dad pleas tell me I did not just see you holding Chelsea and Krista's hands." The man puts his head down in shame, which makes you wander who is the father and who is the son. "Um how do you know are names, and who are you?" Chelsea asks walking over to me. "oh ya… Jake my father is right you are mean not talking about your best friend and his father. Jake goes up to him with a smile, "Sorry man, I just couldn't find the right time," he says while hitting him in shoulder.

"Any way, if your not going to tell me what is going on right now, I'm going home." Chelsea says, putting her hands on her hips "Oh how selfish of me to keep you waiting." After he said that he moved so fast they didn't see him move, its like he teleported or something, but after, what it seems like that they blinked, they saw him knelling next to Chelsea and holding her hand to his mouth saying "I hope you can forgive me." Then he kissed it, like it was connected to a princess. And for the very first time since me and her became friends, Chelsea blushed. "Jake puts his hand on his head like he was saying, "Oh brother." Krista goes up to him, with out thinking and says, "You never change do you Chase." Chase gets up and put his hand on the back of his head saying, "Oh sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

Chelsea looks at Krista. "Do you guys know each other?" Jake smiles as well as Chase and his father. Krista says, "I don't know I have never seen him in my life, but I remember him like I have been friends with him for a long time." She looks at Jake who is still smiling like everyone else, and says, "Why do I have the feeling that these aren't my memories." Jake walks down the stairs and to the middle where the stairs part. Chase goes over to the bottom of the stairs and opens the the knob at the end of the railing, reveling a red button. Jake says, "We will tell you what is really going on once we are at a safe distance from Darkling's ears."

Chase presses the button and an alivader comes out of the ground. Jake steps inside with everyone else Krista says, "If I am correct then this leads…." She looks at Chelsea who is now holding her hand. Krista says, "It's all right lets go, you will be amazed at what you see." Chelsea shakes her head. "Don't you want to know what is going on?" Krista says, tightening her hands grip. Chelsea nods her head and they both walk into the alivader. After about two minutes the alivader stops opens it's doors. Chelsea's mouth is open in aw as she see's the laboratory that is a little smaller than the room they where once in. Jake and the others are already in front of them when Chelsea and Krista start walking.

"Krista you are right those are not your memories." Jake stops and turns around to Chelsea and says, "Krista can turn into Cristal Peace who has to fight the Darkness that steels peoples hearts." After a long moment of silence, Chelsea walks up to Krista, she says, "Can you keep our secret for as long as you possibly can please." Then Chelsea slaps Krista so hard it makes Krista bleed. Krista doesn't even flinch. Chelsea stands there as if waiting for her to do something. Then Krista picks up her hand and rubs the scratch with her finger the blood seems to evaporate and the scratch disappears. "How long have you been able to do that." Chelsea says making it look like that is what she has been waiting for. "Ever since I got her memories."

**Chapter 5. Joining the team**

Chelsea turns around and points at Jake and Chase, "Can you transform too?" They both look at each other and nod there heads. Chelsea thin does the unexpected, she starts laughing, "All right I want to join your little club as well." Krista grabs Chelsea's shoulders, turns her around and shakes her a little. "Are you nuts this is not a joke this is real you cant just join some silly club and risk your life you have to be skilled and you have to be like-" She stops short, then looks at Chase's dad. "Dr. Andrews you can make a pendent right you did make Justin didn't you?" Dr. says, "I guess your right but I'll have to find the blue prints I did make it before Chase was born." Jake says, "All right every body lets look for those blueprints." "You mean I can really join your team?" Chelsea says with smile.

It takes them three hours to find the blue prints and Dr. Andrews starts working, Chelsea says, "How long does it take to make a pendent like yours Krista?" "It takes some time, a week perhaps." Chelsea sits up and puts her hands in her fists up to her face. "Alright well in this week i have to train my self in combat." Krista gives her a smirk "are you shore you can handle it. I won't go easy on you just because your my friend actually I will go hard on you because of it. Now are you completely shore you wont back out?" Chelsea looks at her. "Heck no!" Krista puts her hands on her hips. "Alright then come with me."

Krista is walking out of the lab and up the stairs, with Chelsea fallowing her. They walk down a hall and stop at a door, Krista says, once you walk through this door you will not be able to back down ever." Chelsea gulps so loud that you'd think that Jake and the other's could here it. "yes!" Krista smirks and opens the door. After looking in, Chelsea looks disappointed as if hoping for a big traing area. Inside there is nothing, but the walls, floor and a key pad. Krista looks at her reaction and laughs Chelsea drops to the floor in disappointment. Krista walks in saying, "What? expecting this?" As she says this she presses a button on the key pad. the hole room changes in a flash and there is suddenly dummy's all over the place that are moving.

Shocked at this Chelsea gets up at this and heads to the key pad. Krista is walking over to one of the dummy's that moves away from her as she gets closer. she says, "The's dummy's can doge your attacks." she backs up and stands there with eyes closed facing the dummy and looks down. after what seems like a minuet she looks up and kicks the dummy down with her left foot. It diapers, Chelsea's surprised until Krista says what seems to be the cruelest thing (without meaning it of coarse) she has said in her life. "Well this is level one, and I'm level thirty-seven so I made it look easy." Chelsea try's without doing what she did and just try's to kick it, she misses and almost falls over.

**Chapter 6. Training**

Chelsea's training update_ : After three days Chelsea has fallen 532 times, injured 389 times, scratched 745 times, bruised 278 times, and has broken 32 bones. And Krista has had to heal every single one of them. _

Krista walks into the room with two water bottles as Chelsea sits on the ground after they have done there training "Krista how many more days do I have to put up with this." Krista gives her the water bottle and sits down beside her. "The rest of your life until you decide to not be one of us any more." She says smiling as if nothing is wrong. Chelsea looks at her with a surprised look. Krista gets up and says, "Well cents three days has passed I guess I can give It until you get your pendent." Chelsea gets up as well saying, "What are you going to give me?….. something that helps me with my training I hope!"

Krista holds out her hand. Chelsea gives Krista hers and Krista dose the unexpected. SHE KISSED IT LIKE CHASE DID 3 DAYS BEFORE! Krista lets go and Chelsea looks at her confused. "Krista, why did you just kiss my hand?" Chelsea says with her had still out. Krista puts her hand on her chin and says, "Because I wanted to see if you would blush like you did when Chase did it….. but I guess you only do that to him because you like him." As she says this, she writes on an imaginary note pad. Chelsea says,"I do not like him! I was just startled when he came up to me so fast. I mean I blinked and he was suddenly holding my hand!

Krista starts laughing and Chelsea looks at her concerned. "Just kidding, I did that to make you stronger, like me, to withstand the training until you get your pendent!" she says laughing, all most falling over. Chelsea turns red in rage and starts walking out the door. But just before she hits the door Chelsea falls up against the wall to keep her from falling over. When she dose this Krista stops laughing and runs over to her. But when she gets close she gets the same felling and and falls to the ground. Chelsea slides down on the wall from the pressure and passes out. Krista tries to stand up, but when she dose she is braght to her Knees.

W_here have I felt this pressure before? Where!? _But before she can think any more about it she passes out as well.

**Chapter 7. Kidnapped!?**

Kidnapped!? Jake says slapping the table in the meeting room in the mansion. "How can the strongest person in the would, and her friend, get kidnapped!?" Chase is sitting in his chair saying, "Well it is possible that they where caught off guard because there was a trace of pressure magic in the training room." "Your right Chase, Krista did have her senses turned off for the training, maybe that is what the darkness wanted all along, and Chelsea just happed to be there, she could be held as a persuasive device to get Krista to co-operate when she wakes up?" Dr. Andrews says looking up darkness data from the last ten years who could have done this. "Damn it! We shouldn't have left her alone when she was so new, She may have gotten her memories but her skills are still low! Damn it!" Jake says punching a hole in the wall. But it doesn't stay there because the regenerate system kicks in and fills it in.

(---------------)

Krista wakes up, from her forced slumber, in a start. she looks around and finds her self on a cell floor. Her body pulses with pain, making it obvious that they through her in here. Her eyes go wide remembering the incident in the training room. She starts calling out for Chelsea but no one answers. She gets up and starts looking around for the door and then realizes there is no door. There is only but a bed and an open ceiling in her little cell of hers. She tries her magic and, what do you know, they magic locked the Castel, so she is unable to use magic. But that will not stop her and she thinks, _See Chelsea this is why we train our selves. If we just leave it to magic what will happen when we are unable to use it? _Krista Jumps up on the wall and pushes off to reach the high ledge. She looks over the top and there is a room, empty with a door. _My way out. _Krista thinks as she gets ready to climb over the wall, but before she has the chance some darkness come through the door. Krista drops down so they do not see here. She puts here ear up on the wall to hear what they are saying.

"Man do you think this is alright to watch her, I mean what if she jumps over that wall and kills us for our hearts we took, huh?" "Man, how can she jump over a ten foot wall its impossible for her let alone us, you are just paranoid at what the other guys say about her. She is just a girl with magic, and we took that from her so she is not a threat any more." Krista gets to the top of the wall and drops to the bottom with out letting them hear her. she walks up behind them and one of them starts talking. "Hay do you smell fruit?" Krista gets wide eyed then smells her hair. the other starts sniffing the air. "yea, I do." They get wide eyed and look behind them. Krista punches them both in the face, Knocking them out cold. "Idiots." She says while shaking her hands.

She walks out of the room then walks down the hall way to the next room that has two guards beside it. _That must be Chelsea's room. _Krista thinks picking up a rock. She Ames it at the other side of the hall, then through it over there heads and it hitting the ground startles the guard to look over there while thy are gone she slips inside and looks around. Chelsea is on the ground chained to the wall. Krista goes up to her and whispers for her to wake up. Chelsea wakes up slowly and says, "Krista is that you? What happed, I suddenly felt as if I was being crushed then nothing at all." "Yes, it was pressure magic to nock us out. but don't worry everything is fine now I'm going to get us out of here, I just need time to think." Krista pulls at the chain connected to the wall and pulls with her foot on the wall and hands on the chain to get it free. after puling for a couple of seconds Chelsea is free and the guards come in. Krista Jumps up and pushes Chelsea in the corner out of danger. She drop kicks them both then they land on there backs Krista picks them up to through them in the corner.

**Chapter 8. The Castle**

Chelsea follows Krista throe the maze like castle when they are suddenly stopped by a darkness Krista looks over at the big red button on the wall add back at him. Then she suddenly goes over to it and stands in front. "I don't think so." The darkness smiles and takes out a remote with the same button on it. Krista goes wide eyed and grabs Chelsea and starts to run the darkness pushes the button and a siren goes off and cameras come down from the sealing. After a couple of seconds tons of darkness come down the halls after them.

Chelsea says "How do you know where we are going?" Krista says with out looking back, "Because every darkness castle looks the same with time and this age is mid evil." She looks back, "My specialty." Chelsea giggles but not for long because the darkness are catching up and they found away to get in front. They stop being completly sruonded. Krista pulls Chelsea close but a darkness gets ahold of her and Krista tries to fhight them off but they put strancth suking cuffs and put her to her knees.

A darkness comes out of the dark with a cane dressed in a black suit with top hat. Krista looks at him.

(--------------)

"I've got it!" Dr. Andrews says standing up to put slides in the machine. "This is our colpret." He says while clicking a button to move the slide. The man is dressed in a black suit with a top hat.

(--------------)

"Jack, I new you where behind all of this, you never were good at keeping hostages locked up for long, were you. Jack says pulling up his hat with his cane. "And Cristal how lovely it is to see you again." "Its Krista! you good for nothing darkness!" Jack hits her with his cane across her face, And Chelsea screems her name. She looks over at Jack "What are you going to do to her!" Jack looks at her "Oh yes I almost forgot, How reckless of me." He looks at Krista who is getting back the fill in her face from the slap. "Hay Jack how's that leg of yours?"

Jack gets mad and kicks her so hard she goes flying at the wall and lands on her side after touching the ground. Krista grunts when she hit the wall. "Not good thanks to you, you little Bitch!" Jack looks at Chelsea once she calls to Krista to see if she is all right. Jack says holding her chin to face him." I've got big expectations from your little friend there. and your going to help me give her motavation to do the things I ask her to do. Alright?" Chelsea spits in his face "I will do nothing you ask me to do and Krista will not listen nether.

After wiping his eyes Jack says "Cristal If you don't do what I say then your little friend here is going to die. Okay?" Chelsea goes wide eyed and gasps. Krista looks away from him and says in shame. "I'll do any thing, just let her go." "Oh no no no If i do that than you will not do what i say in the fullest, so i will have you in the same cell but only if you cooperate." He looks over at the guards and signels them to bring us away.

They throe us in our sell that has a door and a sealing but the door has a magical lock on it and the cuffs are charmed to stop all magic from the one to who where's them. Krista sits on the ground with cuts on her face from the beating earlyer. "Krista are you all right? You arnt heart are-" "No I'm not this just some cuts I'm alright I'm just thinking how we are supposed to get out of here." Chelsea looks at the hand cuffs and pulls her pin out of her hair. "Here maybie this will help in our escape." She says holding it out. "Chels that's it! You can unlock the hand cuffs and I can take out the bareaer!" Chelsea unlocks the cuffs and blows on her pin like a gun that just went off. And puts it back in her hair.

Krista says her thanks while she rubs her wrists. She says stand back and Chelsea goes in the corner. Krista closes her eyes and after a moment she opens them and pulles her pendent off her necklace and throes it out in front of her she puts her hand to her side palms out and says, "TRANSFORM!" And a gulf of light engufs Krista and then it dims reaveling Cristal.


End file.
